


Wherein the Doctor Saves a Teddy Bear

by ashes



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural, Superwho - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes/pseuds/ashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With another inexplicably sentient teddy bear running around, Sam & Dean dust off their teddy bear doctor IDs once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherein the Doctor Saves a Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this image on Tumblr](http://scatteringashes.tumblr.com/post/25183222100/rudestache-youcouldcomewithme)
> 
> .

"I cannot believe we're using these again," Sam says, looking at the ridiculous badge. _Teddy bear doctors._ Dad made them when he and Dean were kids; Sam thought it was _joke_ when Dean had pasted their adult pictures over the childhood ones.

"I can't believe there's more than one sentient fucking teddy bear in the world," Dean replies as he kills the engine. "You think this is Jesse?"

Sam shrugs. He hadn't thought about the pint-sized anti-christ since they stopped the apocalypse, but it didn't seem outside the range of possibility. Better than the tooth fairy, anyway. 

They take the steps up the porch two at a time, ready to get this thing over with as best they could. The little boy who owns the bear is also named "Sam" -- according to the conversation they had in the park, the large yellow bear on the walk with him was _also_ named "Sam." 

The door opens just as Dean raises his hand to knock. The man standing there is reedy and wearing an actual tweed jacket, patches on the elbow and everything -- Sam can see the hint of a suspender strap under the jacket. Little Sam is looking out from behind the man's knees. "Let me see those badges, gentlemen."

"Who the -- "

The man flaps his own ID wallet open, and Sam also starts to laugh when he reads it. 

" _Chief_ Teddy Bear Doctor, of Department of Health -- you can call me the Doctor. Now, lets see them."

Sam displays his, totally bewildered but amused. It's not like he was particularly looking forward to wasting a teddy bear. Especially with little Sam staring up at them with big, watery eyes. Dean rolls his eyes and holds his open as well. 

The Doctor snatches them away, stuffing them in an inside pocket. When Dean starts to protest, he just talks louder: "You are suspended from duty pending a -- hm, yes, an official review of your teddy bear cases. Poor Mister Stephens here was led to believe you were going to 'waste' his teddy bear."

Dean flushes, because apparently little Sam had overheard Dean's colorful theories about how they were going to handle Walking, Talking Sam the Bear. "You can't just take our badges!"

"I can and I will," the Doctor says, waving his ID in front of Dean's face. " _Chief_ , remember? Chief the Doctor. No wasted teddy bears here."

Little Sam blows Dean a raspberry as the Doctor closes the door; Sam Winchester laughs his ass off once they're back in the Impala.

"Relax, Dean," Sam says through the giggles, as they make their way back to the hotel. "He was probably just another hunter, and really -- losing our _teddy bear licenses_ is probably the best case scenario."

Dean grumbles to himself. "Didn't look like a hunter to me."

"Neither does Garth."

"Yeah yeah -- I still say that teddy bear is bad news."

Sam just continues to stifling his laughs.

When the arrive at the hotel the IDs are on their pillows, one to each bed. While Dean frantically checks for hex bags and looks for signs of forced entry, Sam flips his open to find his seven-year-old self staring back him, with that gap-toothed smile wide enough that even his dad had laughed.


End file.
